The 90th Hunger Games
by flooridiot12
Summary: Luna Night and Aric Lankis mentor the next Hunger Games. New arena, new twists, new tributes but the same outcome. *CLOSED*
1. Info

**Hey, it's flooridiot. This will be the next Submit-a-tribute story I'm doing about the 90****th**** Hunger games WOO!**

**This will be very similar to the 89****th**** Hunger games with the exception of entries from the Victors from district 9. Even if you didn't read The 89****th**** Hunger games feel free to participate in this story, it shouldn't make much of a difference. **

**PM me about alliances and romances and I'll contact the other people. Love triangles would be great this time around ooo lala. I want some unique characters; don't be afraid to submit a villain! Arena, chariot, and gamemaker ideas are welcome!**

**Here we go! Just copy this form and paste it into a review.**

* * *

TRIBUTE FORM:

Name:

Age:

District:

Personality:

Appearance:

Token:

Volunteered or Chosen:

Family/Friends:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon choice:

Reaping Clothes:

Romance or Alliances?:

OPTIONAL:

Song that best describes them:

Escort, Mentor, Stylist:

Interview Angle:


	2. Tribute Update

**So here is the first tribute update! Yay! Just because you don't see your character's name up here doesn't mean I'm not using them; I may just be seeing how they will fit into the story. It's not a 100% no. **

**Also, our male tribute (and possibly female tribute too) will be a surprise *evil grin.* Believe me, it will be beautiful. For those who read my other stories, you will know who this person is… OOOO. Anywho, here we are!**

* * *

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 2:**

Boy:

Girl: Zroya Marks (18)

**District 3:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 4: **

Boy: Demitri Getlyn (16)

Girl: Cetacea "CeCe" Aquos (12)

**District 5:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 6:**

Boy:

Girl: Lundi Hui (15)

**District 7:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 8: **

Boy:

Girl:

**District 9:**

Boy: *** SURPRISE!***

Girl:

**District 10:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 11:**

Boy: Cropen "Stelter" Frose (17)

Girl: Marcella "Marcy" Rayez (16)

**District 12:**

Boy:

Girl:

* * *

**If you would like to request specific romances please PM me. I won't except all of them because, well I'm not a very romantic person, so I can't pull off dramatic love lke 8 triangles and dramatic cheating and such. Maybe one or two main ones. Awesome. **

**Ideas are welcome! If you have ideas for arenas, gamemakers twists and such, PM me so it's a surprise for the others!**


	3. Tribute Update 2

**Sorry I've been taking FOREVER Grease practice has been life consuming (as predicted) and free time is RARE. **

**I'll continue to look at characters you've sent in – I haven't deleted the ones I haven't picked so don't worry – I may still pick yours, I just haven't had time to read them.**

**Good book: "19 Minutes" It's about a school shooting. SO good, especially if you like dense books and CSI :D**

* * *

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 2:**

Boy:

Girl: Zroya Marks (18)

**District 3:**

Boy:

Girl: Chantal Love

**District 4: **

Boy: Demitri Getlyn (16)

Girl: Cetacea "CeCe" Aquos (12)

**District 5:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 6:**

Boy: Kale Landish (18)

Girl: Lundi Hui (15)

**District 7:**

Boy:

Girl: Acacia "Ace" March (16)

**District 8: **

Boy:

Girl:

**District 9:**

Boy: *** SURPRISE!***

Girl:

**District 10:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 11:**

Boy: Cropen "Stelter" Frose (17)

Girl: Marcella "Marcy" Rayez (16)

**District 12:**

Boy: Jabber "Jab" Law (17)

Girl:


	4. Tribute Update 3

**Hey, these are the tributes I have decided to accept. There are still four openings! Keep in mind, I don't like the "happy" characters because this is Panem. Being into acting I know strong characters make a story, so give me unique people! I've received some really great evil and broken characters, thank you so much!**

**I'll be accepting requests for romances up until the last chapter before the arena so get ready! This story is all about your input, so don't be afraid to share your opinion! **

* * *

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Boy:

Girl: Pictrix North (17)

**District 2:**

Boy: Traxxton "Trax" Arrwood (18)

Girl: Zroya Marks (18)

**District 3:**

Boy: Krish Malik (18)

Girl: Chantal Love

**District 4: **

Boy: Demitri Getlyn (16)

Girl: Cetacea "CeCe" Aquos (12)

**District 5:**

Boy:

Girl: Lorelie Langston (17)

**District 6:**

Boy: Kale Landish (18)

Girl: Lundi Hui (15)

**District 7:**

Boy: Nikoli Mason (14)

Girl: Acacia "Ace" March (16)

**District 8: **

Boy:

Girl: Lena Smith (15)

**District 9:**

Boy: *** SURPRISE!*** Hunter Brown (18)

Girl: Clare Reeves (16)

**District 10:**

Boy:

Girl: Madeline Roarke (14)

**District 11:**

Boy: Cropen "Stelter" Frose (17)

Girl: Marcella "Marcy" Rayez (16)

**District 12:**

Boy: Jabber "Jab" Law (17)

Girl: Belle Rose (15)


	5. Prologue

**We're still missing a few tributes so I just decided to write the prologue! Yay! This leads up to the 90****th**** Hunger Games and talks about mentoring and what has happened the past few months to Aric and Luna. **

**Enjoy! **

1_… 2… 3… sleep…_

_1… 2…3…. Go. Now. _

_Sleep. _

_Sleepy?_

_You getting sleepy… don't lie you know you are… _

With a loud sigh I open my unforgivably awake eyes. Why is today the only day I can't sleep in? Not even a little.

I slap my hands down onto the plush comforter in frustration and hear a moan in response. Beside me Aric rolls over to escape my accidental morning abuse. For a moment I hate him, he gets to sleep but I have to lay awake and dread the next few hours alone.

The thick curtains are still pulled tightly shut from my "hibernation" frenzy last night; but not even they could beat the alarm clock in my head. Pity. Yesterday I started my hibernation frenzy by jogging around almost all of District 9 in a desperate attempt to tire myself out. I even drank coffee (which I hate just as much, if not more, as I did in the arena) with the hope I would crash later. Lastly, I blocked all the sunlight out of my bedroom by covering the windows in curtains **and **extra blankets from the other rooms.

I didn't get any more hours of sleep just a stuffy bedroom and sore legs.

Giving up on falling back asleep, I peak over Aric's shoulder and see him deep in sleep again. I silently slide out from the covers and tiptoe to the hall. Making my way down the hall to the back of the house I turn into a bathroom. I never use this bathroom unless Aric wants to sleep in, and with good reason.

This was the bathroom connected to Mays bedroom. The one she used.

The square room is barren with the exception of small scraps from its previous owner: a black hair band, a pile of mismatched bobby pins and a dried eyeliner smear on the mirror. I let my eyes dwell over the small objects for a moment.

I'd given up on the hope that May will move back in with Aric and I months ago. She said she moved back with mom to take care of Nico and Nina but I know it's because our relationship took a slide after the victory tour. No matter how much I tried I just couldn't fix it, it just wasn't good enough.

_I'll never be good enough for my sister. _

The thought emerges in my head and I look up to see the face that failed my sister. The face in the mirror is the same face that litters capitol TV and magazine covers (edited of course to supply a more pleasing appearance) with all its imperfections exposed.

I comb my fingers through my choppy, ragged hair and try to manage it somehow with my limited supplies. The press loves the new edgy hair but they'll say anything positive about a victor that just announced their romantic relationship with another victor.

Yep.

The day after I cut my hair Aric and I publically announced our relationship on live television. The capitol exploded with enthusiasm and we were soon the main focus of all the media. Interviews, paparazzi, websites, everything. Cameras followed us everywhere in the capitol as we finished the Tour and they even hung around District 9 for a while.

Poor souls, having to tolerate our petty district ways. Such sacrifice.

When I'm showered and dressed I walk out into hall and take a moment to peak into my bedroom – he's still asleep. I scurry down the stairs and listen to the steady snoring coming from the couch. As I pass I look over the back of the couch and see Stella sleeping on her back with her arms and legs sticking straight into the air. She's almost full size now but even after all these months she still hasn't grown into her paws.

I pat her head and she jumps in alarm as I walk away chuckling. I hear the couch creak and a thud as she jumps onto the floor and follows me into the kitchen. My wet hair sticks to my cheek bones and I don't even bother to push them away. A damp stop starts to form near the back of my neck but I'll just be changing this shirt anyway… I think…

I feel Stella paw at my leg and I do my best to shake her away for just a second. Standing on my tip toes I open the top cupboard. Since Stella is so tall now we've had to put her food as high as possible. It took me forever to clean up the mess she made when she used one of the chairs to get on the counter and eat half of the food in the kitchen.

She prods at me with her nose and whines impatiently. "Hold on a second," I mumble to her even though there is no way she'll listen. I prop my leg up onto the counter and dig blindly through the shelf. Hopping up and down with one leg on the counter and a dog trying to jump onto your back is not the way anybody wants to be found, but of course I am.

"Need help?"

I freeze for just a moment before resuming my counter pogo stick act. "Nope, just dandy here." I grunt and then I feel the container on my finger tips. I make one last daring jump and I grab it just before I fall off the counter.

* * *

As we step out into the summer light I turn to lock the door behind us. I take a moment to let the afternoon sun warm my shoulders before I turn around and face Aric on sidewalk leading toward town. I skip down the steps and take Aric's offered hand.

"You nervous?" He whispers even though we're alone on the street. I can hear the quiver in his voice and I know he's more nervous than I am.

I let out a deep sigh before responding, "Yea… Yea I really am. I just don't see why we have to go in so early. The ceremony doesn't even start for 2 hours." We have to attend a meeting before the names are picked. We packed this morning after I fed Stella and people will be stopping by to pack them onto the train.

When we make it to the Justice building the place is empty. Nobody is in the square and nobody passes us as we walk through the halls to the conference room. A single peacekeeper escorts us through the halls lined with dark wood paneling and hand painted vases from district artists. The halls are tall and narrow giving you the feeling of being a little kid lost in the woods.

"Here we are. They're waiting for you." One of the men says in a serious, gruff voice. He opens a door two feet taller than me and I slip past trying my best to not touch him. I still don't trust peacekeepers.

The door closes behind us and we stand silently for a moment as I look at the faces looking up at us. At the head of the table a woman with hair the color of egg yolks looks up impatiently. Next to her a petit red head nibbles on a donut and stares at us with bright, unnatural green eyes. Across from the girlish woman sits the perfect contrast, a silent emotionless man. I can't even see his face.

"Well, I'm glad you two have decided to join us," the head woman says and I feel her annoyance and condescension. I'm not used to hearing a capitol person so stern. "I'm Madame Tuer, I'm head of Mentor Guidance and Control, please sit." She motions us to sit across from her and we obey. She repositions her eyeglasses on her nose and looks down and scribbles something quickly.

"State your names for the record please," she mumbles without looking up from her notebook.

I look at Aric and he raises his eyebrows and shrugs hopelessly. "Uh…-"

"If you're to be in public from now on, please learn to speak without hesitation," Madame Tuer snaps at me and removes her glasses, actually taking the time to look at me in the eye.

"Oh Misses Tooooi," coos the bright haired woman, "Of course you know their names! It's Aric Lankis and Luna Night!" The oblivious, "of course" tone makes me want to laugh, but then I see Madame Tuer's face.

"It is MADAME Tuer, Miss Petillant." Madame Tuer looks back up at us and Miss Petillant perks up like nothing ever happened. "Your names…?"

"Aric Lankis."

"Luna Night."

"Perfect. Now let's get to business," Madame says returning to her normal bored tone, and she places her glasses back on her face. "You've met Miss Petillant, she is my assistant." I can hear the eye roll in her voice. "This is Mr. Zorn, head of the Control division. Believe me when I say this: you never want to see this man again."

I dart my eyes over to Aric in time to see him wiggle his fingers nervously.

"Now the basics. We can't legally tell you how to train your tributes, that would be against the rules; it is you job as mentors to learn from every games to improve your strategies. Your first years will be hard, and you will probably lose 30 tributes before you get one winner. It is all part of the learning experience."

_Translation: Kids will die in order for us to "learn". _

She continues, "You are not in control of these games, you tributes are, give them free range. With that being said, being negligent will result in a penalty.

_Translation: There is a fine line to walk. _

Miss Petillant nods her head in agreement and I think of Nico and Nina when they try to act older than they really are. "Also, you are not the gamemakers. The gamemakers are in charge of these, and every, games. You may be asked to make difficult decisions in order to make the best outcome possible for the games."

_Translation: … um… what did she just say?_

"And finally, you will not be relieved of your mentor duties until you have a replacement: another Victor. Well I think that's all you need to know," Madame Tuer says getting to her feet abruptly and heading towards the door.

_Translation: We still haven't won our freedom. We're in these games until we make another winner. _

"Give us a call if you need anything!" Miss Petillant scurries out of the room after her boss and the door closes behind her smiling face.

"What just happened…?" Aric looks at the table bewildered.

"I'm not so sure…"

There is a knock on the door and it opens without an answer. "You are free Victors. Please head to the front of the building to prepare for the ceremony."

We leave the meeting room stuck numb with heavy information and follow our path to the front. I can hear the gentle hum of voices as the press and paparazzi set up their cameras in the square. Flashes of light go off testing the light and my stomach grinds uncomfortable with anxiety.

"I… I think I'm going to use the bathroom real quick." I turn and jog down the hall before Aric can even responds. I move down the hall we just came from and run pass the meeting room we were just in.

Even though I've been in this building so many times the past year I slow to a walk and look around. I think I went too far… I spin around once and decided just to continue walking.

"Wow, I didn't think you were that out of shape Loon," Zia snickers and pops into view a few feet ahead of me. "Can't even run a minute anymore?"

"Play nice Zia. The bathroom's down there," Eplis leans against the wall next to a pink vase of blue Hydrangeas. Her hair is tied up into a bun and small piece of curly hair hang loose around her face. She looks older, finally her look matches her maturity. She smirks slightly and pops off the wall to walk over. "Not like I need it or anything."

"This place is so cool Loon! Much better than district 11's Justice building anyway. There are like dead stuffed animals here, all we have are vegetables…" Zia pouts and goes off to look at a painting.

When I come back from the bathroom Eplis has one of the flowers in her hair and Zia is missing. Eplis stares up at a painting and simply points a distracted finger down the hall. "3rd door on the left."

_One… Two… Three… _

I turn the knob and walk into the brightly lit room. Light pours onto the faded furniture and I almost step on the woman huddled on the floor.

"Oh Miss Luna! Its so good to see you again!" Miss Petillant squeaks with her hair bobbing.

"Oh Miss Petil-"

"Call me Altheda. Here come help me!" She grabs my hand and pulls me onto the rough rug. Altheda's hands are busy writing on small pieces of paper and folding them in half. Behind her I see what looks like vases filled with paper slips until I look closer.

_The glass ball of names. _

My hands freeze and I look over at Altheda working hard. "Mis- Altheda what are we doing?"

She looks up at me with energy flowing off her like a summer downpour. "Well we're writing the preferred tributes name of course! Just like Madame Tuer asked." When she sees my look of horror and confusion she launches into her explanation. "Well, Luna we do this every year! Every year we have our preferred tribute pick. You know we can't just have any ugly or plain child in the arena.

"Oh don't worry, we only add a few hundred names to each ball, that way there is still some surprise and odds. We have year round scouts watching out for interesting interactions, it's all a wonderful science. Like last year, you and that charming Hunter Brown were selected."

"What? Selected?" I get up from my knees and she follows me up trying to calm me down.

"Well yes. You two seemed to hate each other, it would have made a wonderful dramatic twist for the audience. Plus he's just so handsome. Of course he wasn't picked last year but it all worked out." She smiles brightly and I back up and calm myself.

"Is it like this… in other districts?" I ask scratching my forehead just for something to do.

She jumps with the joy of being asked a question by me. "Well 1, 2 and 4 never need to they volunteer so much it would be pointless. The others yes, almost every year. It's a relatively new system, 20 years, and so far has shown wonderful improvements."

Suddenly the catch phrase "may the odds be ever in your favor" seems like a joke. Everything in these games are choreographed by the gamemakers down to the contestants. Meeting Zia and Eplis and Fallon and the others doesn't seem like a blessing anymore, but some horrible social science product. I know what Madame Tuer meant now about the gamemakers making decisions for us to make the best possible games. These games are designed down to everything.

"Who's chosen this year?" I ask, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Well, Hunter Brown of course."

* * *

**Review, i want to hear what you think!**

* * *

Luna Night - District 9 Victor


	6. FINALE TRIBUTE LIST!

**FINALE LIST UPDATE! I just decided to fill in the last 3 spaces (D1 boy, D5 boy and D8 boy) so we could finally get started! These characters will most likely die in the bloodbath, just to keep things fair. Also the D5 girl is mine, in case you're wondering.**

**Please submit requests for alliances! I will accept request up until the final 8 tributes, that way you can know more about the characters. These are your games too so feel free to submit ideas, but I will take artistic license with some things so don't get too discouraged.**

* * *

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Boy: Radiance "Ray" Eternal (17)

Girl: Pictrix North (17)

**District 2:**

Boy: Traxxton "Trax" Arrwood (18)

Girl: Zroya Marks (18)

**District 3:**

Boy: Krish Malik (18)

Girl: Chantal Love

**District 4: **

Boy: Demitri Getlyn (16)

Girl: Cetacea "CeCe" Aquos (12)

**District 5:**

Boy: Zavier Melbi (13)

Girl: Lorelie Langston (17)

**District 6:**

Boy: Kale Landish (18)

Girl: Lundi Hui (15)

**District 7:**

Boy: Nikoli Mason (14)

Girl: Acacia "Ace" March (16)

**District 8: **

Boy: Avden Lord (12)

Girl: Lena Smith (15)

**District 9:**

Boy: Hunter Brown (18)

Girl: Clare Reeves (16)

**District 10:**

Boy: Jordan Kylar (16)

Girl: Madeline Roarke (14)

**District 11:**

Boy: Cropen "Stelter" Frose (17)

Girl: Marcella "Marcy" Rayez (16)

**District 12:**

Boy: Jabber "Jab" Law (17)

Girl: Belle Rose (15)


	7. Reapings: D1, D2, and D3

**Hey, I FINALLY got to sit down and write. Luckily the other reapings are already partially written. Thanks for being so patient!**

**As you will see I didn't do all the reapings. Before you panic, don't worry, they're tributes that have been chosen to die in the bloodbath. (like the ones I used to fill in empty spaces or ones said in the forms to be bloodbath characters.) **

**It'll save time and space. **

**So I'm super duper busy all the time but I'll still make time for this; I won't abandon this project. In fact, I have lots of plans :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**District 1**

**Pictrix North **

Outside my bedroom door I pause at the mirror. I brush my fingers past the line of pink blush to help smear it a little more. My hand comes away a deep red and I look around for a place to rub it off. Giving up I turn back to the mirror and de-clump my mascara again.

I do this every day; check my makeup in every mirror I pass. I've grown to believe that if you look great people won't really care if you nice or not. After all, it worked for my dad when he won the games.

I smear on another layer of lipstick to fix my disgustingly thin lips. There are some days I just can't stand to look at myself. I tuck my long golden hair behind my ear and walk down the thin hall easily in my 9 inch heels. Right before I walk out the door I flatten my black mini dress against my stomach.

_God I'm so fat. _

I poke at the collecting of fat near my abs and sigh.

My parents are already at the square and so I walk out the door not wanting to be late. My parents are strict, especially my dad. I'm supposed to live up to his high expectations, and that's a lot to work for. It's important to stay focused.

* * *

**District 2 **

**Zroya Marks **

The dining room shines with the morning light creating a soft glow all around me. Light music plays from the capitol radio down the hall in the kitchen and waiters and waitresses float in and out of the room. A waitress stops and looks over my shoulder and sees the destruction I've been creating. I see her arm reach over me but my reflexes are faster than her. My fork springs up from the table and lodges itself in her frail forearm.

She screams in pain and hyperventilates as she panics over the silver knife protruding from her arm. I look over my shoulder and stare her down with my blood red eyes. "Stay out of my way." She screeches again and runs out of the room.

When I hear the door open and close I pick up my knife and turn back to the table. In place of my breakfast lays a doll I used to play with when I was little. Before that lowly woman interrupted me I had been busy at work cutting out the glass eyes. I finish my job and then cut a perfectly straight line in the dolls abdomen. Just as the clock strikes nine I sew up the dolls stomach again with its eyes safely inside.

**Traxxton "Trax" Arrwood **

The games officially start today but for me they started long before I even started putting my name in. Bands play upbeat music as I walk into the square and fix my spiky black hair to give it at more threatening look. I flash a smile at a group of girls and watch them squeal in response.

The girls continue to whisper and I pretend to listen to them. Their high energetic voices match most of the voices around me in the 18 year old section. Some are happy that this is their last year, but that is only the weak ones. The better part of us buddle around trying to guess which ones of us will finally be able to show our strength.

I "listen" to the history and run my hand through my hair to keep the thin spikes up. A beautiful black haired girl named Zroya raises her hand and volunteers with a raspy, rough voice.

_Well I guess you can't have everything._

I watch her fragile pointed nose as she glides toward the stage with a strange air of darkness. Only when she turns around do I see her blood red eyes.

"For the boys: Maxwell Hunt-"

"I volunteer," I say loudly with a cover of control coating my words. I walk forward even before the escort motions me up. People part in front of me and I get a clear path towards the stage. The escort concludes the ceremony and when I shake hands with Zroya I shake at the chill of her hands.

* * *

**District 3 **

**Krish Malik **

"Okay here's the plan: Climb up the tree – and to that long branch, don't pussy out! Then jump down into the tall grass and try not to break anything again." Argus nods, un-amused and businesslike, as I point around the street to the different obstacles. "Then sprint to those barrels and jump _over _them. Lastly, grab the bakery sign and swing across the drainage canal. "

"Is that the best you've got Malik?" Argus crosses his arms and shakes his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. Like me, Argus has thin eyes and tanned skin, black thick hair and dark eyes. Plus, we also share scars from our other adrenaline fixes.

I slap him on the arm, "Well this is just to get us to the ceremony. Besides, have you thought about what happens when you _don't _make it across the drainage canal? It's a five foot drop too, getting out won't be easy."

A sly smile spread across his face and he wages his finger at me. "Touché my friend, touché. When this day is over we'll go to the ravine and climb down the _south _wall."

We laugh and Argus gets in his ready stance, in reaping clothes and all. "Okay man, get ready. Ready… Set… Go!"

Argus takes off and climbs up the tree limb by limb. I watch as he almost slips but keeps moving. He leaps from the tree and the earth barely notices as he rolls onto the ground. I race after him as he clears the barrels, as he jumps and grasps the bakery sign

he slips and falls on his face.

* * *

**Feel free to review!**


	8. Reapings: D4, D5, and D6

**Hey Next chapter. I have just decided I hate writing the Reapings, its so painful for me :( But the show must go on!**

* * *

**District 4**

**Demitri Getlyn **

I pick at the wooden table and listen to my mom's frying pan sizzle. Every reaping its bacon, it's the best part of the day by far. I don't even dislike the games, but come on, its _bacon. _She hums a light, off-tune melody and I blow my shaggy blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Bacon!" My mom sings and she leans over my shoulder to pile it on my plate. Holding the sizzling frying pan in one hand, she uses the other to comb my hair and kiss my head. "My brave boy," she coos. I open my mouth to say something when my dad walks into the room, already fired up.

"Maurine!" Both our heads snap to my father standing in the sun room. His face is as stern as his impatient tone. "Don't hold that thing near his face, especially with one hand! What will the sponsors think when they see his face already damaged?"

I see my mom shrink to the counter and turn her back to wash the pan. My grip tightens on my fork and I feel my body go stiff. I should be used to this sort of thing by now: my father doting about my 'journey in the games' and his constant, forceful manipulation of my mom.

_People really mean it when they say Victors are messed up. _

He falls into the chair next to me and I look down at my plate of, now unappetizing, bacon. "Maurine?" He barks more than asks, and I stiffen again.

"Uh, yes… honey?" She answers in a mouse-like voice.

"Do _I _get breakfast?"

My mom rushes to the fridge and starts to dig around for the eggs. "Yes I was just finishing that pan over-"

"Well don't waste your time with the pan! We have to leave soon!"

I zone out the rest of it and try my best to swallow my food. I know I should do something, but what could I possibly do? I promise myself that I will never talk to my wife like that.

**Cetacea "CeCe" Aquos**

In the square I pull my pigtails tighter and try not to swear. Acting is a 24 hour job, especially if it's the games. You can't just trick the players but you have to trick the audience too. If that means I have to hide my completely unattractive personality with some innocent cry baby, well then so be it.

With light eyeliner around my already large eyes I look irresistibly naïve. Well everyone is going to be quite surprised. Nobody knows the completely diabolical training I've been doing since I was a little girl… well even younger than 12.

As the older girls pass me they avoid my glance. Bribery can be so efficient. To make sure I was chosen I signed up for more than 500 tesserae, just to make sure.

I daydream about the future kills I will make as the history is told. Then the girl's names. The ball looks over filled this year… _I wonder why,_ I think to myself with a smile.

"Cetacea Aquos!"

I burst into sudden (but completely planned) tears and start to "tremble". Somebody pushes me forward and nobody volunteers. I cry on the stage through the boys names and shake some tall 16 year olds hand. I get a better look as we exit the stage and see he's my neighbor.

* * *

**District 5**

**Lorelie Langston**

Bodies bump into me as they weave through the growing crowd. The other 17 year olds rush around me and moan in anxiety. I cross my arms over my black scoop neck chest and stare at my worn sandals. I tap sporadically and try to calm my rolling stomach. I cross my arms over it hoping to calm it.

This morning, nerves already got the best of me and I threw up the little breakfast I had. I tried to rinse my mouth but the acid stays clinging to my teeth.

My eyes droop lower and I try to remember what time I got home from work last night. _11? 1? _Living alone and having to support myself is difficult, but it's better than the community home. My one room crate of a house is alright even if I don't really have a bed. _Maybe it was 2…_

"Lory!" My eyes pop open at the sound of his light tenor voice. I used to smile at every syllable that was spoken by it, now I dread it. I look around for some kind of quick escape but it's not like I have any real friends to talk to.

"Lorelie," his hand lands on my shoulder and I don't turn. It doesn't matter though; he walks around to face me. "Lor, I've been trying to talk to you for… like months," he rushes out of breath. _How am I supposed to tell him I can't ever look him in the eye again?_ It's been almost 3 months since I've talked to him.

"Evan please don't call me Lor. It's Lorelie," I whisper to the ground and shake his hand off my shoulder. He lets it slip hopelessly and I glance up at his sad face. Evans round lips are parted slightly in hurt and I can see his eyes looking at my face for some sort of explanation.

"Lor… Lorelie- wha- what did I do?" My eyes drop again because I just can't stand to look at him again. I want to brush his brown hair away from his eyes but I've already made too many mistakes with him.

"Nothing Evan," I whisper with my voice shaking, "It's just… maybe we shouldn't… we got out of control… I – I don't want what…" I give up and try to hide behind my jaw length blonde hair.

"I'm sorry if I hurt to Lory – Lorelie. You know I'd never want to do that, don't you?" I've never heard him say anything like this, with the exception of a few months ago.

"It's nothing Ev… just, maybe we should stop this-" I stop praying he'll just go away. That night I really thought I loved Even but when I woke up with him the next morning I knew I couldn't rely on him, or anyone, to take care of me. It would be selfish. We don't love each other, we just thought we did.

"I'm crazy about you I just-" but I don't hear the rest because the mayor is up. Evan throws me one last sad glance and I turn away. I stare at my feet while the history is told in detail and I just hope Evan isn't picked this year.

I only lift my head when the escort walks over to the boy's ball and draws a name. It's some small boy named Zavier Melbi from the 13 section. His red hair bounces on his head even though he's walking slowly.

_At least it's not him.._

"Lor-eee-leee Langston!" I bite down on my lip and straighten up. _It's Lor-uh-lye_. My arms slip from my stomach and I walk mindlessly. I think I feel Evan touch my hand but I don't stop. I reach the stage and shake hands with everyone, including the small boy. The cameras are turned off and just as we step into the justice building I vomit into a flower pot.

* * *

**District 6**

**Lundi Hui **

_I'm going to do this. I am going to do this. I _will_ do this… Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this. _

I step back farther from my mirror to get a look at my deep green dress. No shoes, just like my cousin. My deep red hair goes to my shoulders and my deep blue eyes pop against my summer tanned skin. No doubt the capitol will see the resemblance to the fallen tribute.

I sweep my hair onto one shoulder and lightly pick up the frail flower from its resting place. Tucking the pressed rose behind my ear I take a deep breath to keep the tears back. Luckily the thought of revenge does. I straighten up and walk away from the mirror and think through my plan again.

Step one: Volunteer for the games.

Step two: Align with anybody that wants me

Step three: Kill District 1, definitely the boy.

I will get revenge for my cousin's death. Marzipan would have wanted that.

**Kale Landish **

Besides me Anna bounces Karyl on her hip. I may be the only 18 year old father in District 6 but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I married Anna only 2 weeks after Karyl came into our lives. "I should have given Karyl breakfast before we came; she's going to start crying in the middle of the reaping." Anna combs Karyl's blonde hair. She presses to her Karyl's temple just as the mayor mounts the stage.

Halfway through the history Anna leans over, "Babe, can you take her? My hips are killing me after all this standing."

"Sure thing," I whisper and take Karyl into my arms. At only 9 months I can already see her face look more and more like mine. She purrs in my ear quietly as the monotone story sounds through the speakers.

When the girls names are drawn a girl volunteers from the 15 section. Looking at the TV overhead I see it's the cousin from our tribute last year. People hold in their breath as she walks toward the stage proudly. I'm just happy it's not Anna, what would my daughter do without a mother?

"Ok, now time for our handsome men!" The male escort digs into the ball of names and I bounce Karyl in nervousness. "Kale Landish!" I stop bouncing and see Anna look at me in pain.

"No… this can't be happening…" she whispers as tears slide down her face.

"Anna, take Karyl," I say keeping my voice surprisingly even.

Anna shakes her head and starts to sob a little. "No I can't- this isn't happening-"

"Anna," I cut her off, "take Karyl." She obeys and Karyl stares total oblivious to what's happening around her. "I promise I'll be back by her birthday." I kiss her quickly and run to the stage.

"Your family?" The escort asks and I just nod my head. From my chair on stage I can see Anna trying to calm herself by talking to Karyl, but it's a fruitless effort. My new partner smiles slightly as she looks over the crowd. I realize I would give anything to feel satisfied like her. All I feel is guilt.

* * *

**OOO dang, interesting characters here too! Next reapings are 7,8, and 9!**


	9. Reapings: D7, D8, D9

**Ok, here it is, my first chapter in MONTHS. I tried to keep them short-ish so we could get to the real action soon :) Sorry it took me sooooo long because of school and all that other unimportant stuff.**

* * *

**District 7:**

**Nikoli Manson**

"Ok Marcy, I promise you won't get hurt. Kale will catch you, you can trust him."

Dangling my 7 year old sister from our upstairs window was definitely something I can now cross off my bucket list. Her small tan hands clasp with mine in desperation and I can't help but feeling guilty. My older brother Kale stands with open arms below her anxiously waiting. I know his anxiety is amplified even more by his autism but it's perfectly understandable: what if you _don't_ catch her?

"Nikki, are you sure?" She whispers and our matching green eyes lock for a moment. Staying would be even worse. There is no way my father would let us leave the house for the reapings after our brother died in the games but _not_ leaving would result in all of us getting killed anyway. Alcohol clouds his mind enough and now grief adds even more.

"Yes. On three. One… Two-"

I let go just so she doesn't fear the inevitable for much longer.

**Acacia "Ace" March **

Around me girls bicker in the 16 year old section. Some giggle nervously and I dig my fingers into my forearms to try to suppress my annoyance. Their high pitched voices drown out the entire crowd and I can feel my nails ramming deeper and deeper. I close my eyes and try to focus on my half-sister's revenge. For three years I've been trying to control my overwhelming urge to volunteer and I just can't wait any longer.

"And then Meghan said that I could talk to Brandon anymore because she heard from Elise that he-"

"Do you really think any of those girls care about your "Brandon" issues? Dear god no. Are you really so shallow?" The group of girls looks down on me in shock and horror. Yea I'm short but I know what I'm doing. "Oh and by the way: you're fat. Get away from me you horse."

As I step away deeper into the crowd I make sure to whip my short red ponytail in their faces. I think I hear small sobs even from the front of my section and I feel so much more relaxed. I smile and raise my hand to volunteer finding peace in embarrassing that girl.

* * *

**District 8:**

**Lena Smith **

Most of the city streets are empty when I run towards the square. Most girls would be freaking out over being late but worrying doesn't help anybody. My breathing is even as I run around the textile store towards Gaven's house. I'm the best runner in my grade in school and running comes as naturally to me as walking or brushing away my wavy brown hair.

When I get to the carpentry I spot Gaven walking out of his door. Without stopping to wait for him I run past. Gaven matches my pace and smiles sideways at me with his goofy smile when he joins me.

"That's my girl, running even before she gets reaped, smart plan." Gaven winks and laughs at his own joke. I'm hardly his "girl" we've been best friends for years but I do like the idea of being with a 17 year old, 2 years older than me.

"We're late, and you're lucky I'm going slowly." I smirk tempting him to challenge me.

"Well then Miss Smith you are getting pretty sassy. Your father is going to have to watch out for you." He laughs knowing my father would never do anything like that because he works so much.

Just then we get to the square. I jog to a stop and sign in quickly as the mayor starts his speech. Gaven sneaks a peak at me from his section and crosses his eyes in boredom. I almost giggle until I hear my name being called.

* * *

**District 9**

**Clare Reeves**

Hungry, I stand on the street corner with my arms outstretched. I just need a little food to get through the day, just a little bit. I move my dark bangs away from my eye to show my defeated, hopeless eyes. Somebody will pity me right?

Mom died in childbirth.

Dad and Church died in the smallpox epidemic when I was 12, four years ago.

My small pay from the general store doesn't feed me much when food prices go up around reaping time so now I've resorted to begging. Maybe if I just volunteer today I'll be fed. No I know for sure they feed you in the Capitol. It's so tempting…

A group of girls from school walk by and hardly give me a sideways glance. Of course, those girls have food and friends; I have nothing, not even people to comfort me while I beg. I wipe tears from my face and walk off towards the reapings hopeful for both outcomes.

**Hunter Brown**

"Last year man!" I slap my best friend Brady on the back and he returns the favor by punching my arm. We've been best friends for years; I couldn't imagine it any other way. Around us cameras light up and reporters turn their back toward the stage prepping for whatever is about to happen. I turn my head looking for the excitement that has cameras lighting up. On the shoddily built stage I see Peacekeepers ushering on the mayor and escort and then… Aric Lankis. That's it. No Luna.

Brady chuckles beside me and he punches me again. "Looking for somebody special Hunter? I know that face man, you are way too excited about a girl." He laughs but suddenly stops when he sees where I'm looking. "No way dude… You looking for- what's her name- Luna?"

I ignore Brady and straighten up to get a better look. Aric stands nervously on stage with his hands in his pockets looking over his shoulder. _How does he no know where she is? _My jealously towards him grows into something more like pity as I watch him squirm under worry.

"Man stop looking so desperate, you're embarrassing me." Brady shifts his feet and looks over at younger girls. "Damn they do _not_ look 16…"

"Shut up Brady you're such a perv," I whisper trying to see past the City Hall windows, looking for any sign of her.

"Jeez man chill. I'm gonna walk away, in 5 minutes please be back to normal, and forget about the murder girl." Brady strolls off towards the giddy 16 year old girls. I'm only alone for a minute when I spot Luna in one of the ground floor windows. Her mouth opens in surprise but I take pleasure in how she also looks relieved. Her face turns to horror quickly and I look behind me trying to find the cause.

When I turn back she shakes her head feverishly and leans closer. She's hundreds of feet away but I can still see her point right at me through the glaring window. Then a Peacekeeper is at her elbow trying to pull her away. The stage shifts into a more businesslike mood and Luna is moved on stage.

When the mayor speaks Luna sits next to Aric and lightly brushes his leg with her lean finger tips. He leans his ear closer in a casual way that makes me feel jealous again. _Why does that quiet loner get to have her? Why can't I? I guess if you kill a few people together you're suddenly partners for life…_

Luna whispers quickly in his ear and I wish I could feel her lips so close to me too. Instead I get Brady joining me again. "Don't look so peeved man…" he scolds. Luna looks directly at me in the crowd and I see her fear, fear I haven't see in her since the arena. The girl is picked from the name ball and Luna straightens up to shake her hand with a fake smile and nod.

"Hunter Brown!" Brady looks at me in awe and I finally understand.

* * *

**OOO dang. I'll be posting the last few pretty quickly and then the real fun will start ;) Feel free to PM me about alliances/romances/other ideas. **


	10. Reapings: D10, D11, D12

**So I'm spending the entire day on the couch because I'm having this huge fallout with my boyfriend right now. Lucky for you my new life experience will probably provide some sort of more entertaining reading for you guys somehow haha. Yay… Anyway, I may or may not get a few chapters done today, depends on wither he actually tries to contact me. Moral of the story: boys are stupid.**

* * *

**District 10:**

**Madeline Roarke**

I pick up the solitary makeup brush from my sink. Its hard to afford anything close to makeup in District 10 so I dip the brush in a small tin of crushed rocks, clay and flour. Carefully I lift my long-sleeves and cover the thin scars on my wrists. Soon the white scars turn to a matted pale tan.

"Madeline! Maddy Maddy Maddy!" My seven year old sister Ivy bounds into the room and runs into my torso hard enough for me to drop my makeup. I watch as an afternoon of hard work spatters across the floor.

"Ivy! Look what you did! Why are you so clumsy?" I yank my sleeves down quickly and crouch to the floor in my feverish attempt to save some of it. I haven't even gotten the chance to hide the scars on my face or neck. Plenty other 14 year olds have scars in District 10 but I'm by far the worst.

"I'm sorry Madeline," Ivy whispers in regret. "If it helps, I don't think you need that stuff…"

I straighten up in front of the tan dusted mirror and flatten my dark brown hair against my neck to try to hide the burn. "Ivy," I say looking at my lost reflection in the mirror, "you are so wrong about that."

**Jordan Kylar**

"Hey Kaden, what do you think your odds are?" I say with a nervous chuckle. My attempt to lighten the mood doesn't work because Kaden flashes me a horrified look. He knows that if he gets chosen he wouldn't last. Unlike most of the families in District 10, Kaden doesn't live on a farm; he's had no chance to stay fit or resilient. That's why we make a great pair, he helps me with homework and I keep his social life above average. I'm not saying he's a dork or anything, he's just shy, people love his casual sense of humor.

"Yea… I don't know… business at the store was kinda bad this year- I ended up taking the bait." The "bait" of course refers to selling your soul for a few pounds of flour and oil for a year.

"Hey it's okay man, plenty of us did that; the drought was bad." Kaden just gives me a stiff nod and shifts his feet anxiously.

When the escort "Libby" takes the stage she reaches into the girl's ball first. A tall, thin 14 year old is called forward. I stare at her long sleeved black dress. It's the heat of summer in the one district with hardly ANY trees. "She must be hot…" I mumble to Kaden.

"That's rude, I would say she's quaint and pretty." I glance dumbfounded at Kaden and I see him grin a little towards me.

"Kaden Johnson!" The crowd turns towards us and I panic. He would never win, I can't watch him die.

"I volunteer!" I thrust my arm up, almost hitting Kaden, and raise my head desperately. The crowd looks taken off guard, and then heated. In our district volunteering is seen as selfish, dramatic, rude. Volunteering is like offering up your life, it's seen as a waste of humanity.

I take my first steps forward into exile hoping they will understand.

* * *

**District 11:**

**Marcella Rayez **

I use my teeth to tighten the black piece of cloth on my wrist. After almost a year of wearing it the ends have frayed and it's more of a gray than black. I fluff my hair quickly only to pin my hair up in its usual messy bun. With a sigh I flatten my orange sundress against my tan skin.

As an afterthought I reach under my worn pillow and grip the polaroid. The single shot shows me and my dead cousin. We look so similar, more like sisters, with tanned skin and dark hair, with the exception of her green eyes, always outshining my brown ones. I think of the night the photo was taken; the bonfire right before last years reaping. It was my last joyous memory of her and I would never let it go.

Blaze McCormac killed Zia, its only fair that he's dead.

**Cropen "Stelter" Frose **

The square is humming with panic. Our district never does well in the games and last year was just sad to watch. Most of our district lost its upbeat energy watching our district partners turn on each other. I play absentmindedly with my necklace to keep myself busy. Most of my family stands further away from me out of habit.

Everyone in my family knows that we aren't fully related. My mom tires hard to hide her old flame – a Peacekeeper from 2. The result was: me. Of course admitting to love a Peacekeeper doesn't go over too well with the district so its kept a secret.

The ceremony starts and I hear the shuffle of tired feet. Stress is high this year in the fields and it's definitely carrying into the Games. When the escort steps up to the girls names we all hold our breath in unison. Somebody drops something in the dead silence and I feel a nervous laugh coming to my throat.

"Marcella Rayez!" Usually this is where the crowd would release their held breath but instead gasps break out and even small wails. The cousin of last year's tribute is going in the arena. Its not hard to miss her as she walks through the crowd in a bright orange dress. She shakes hands and slumps down into her seat.

"Splendid! Time for the boys!" I reach up to my marble necklace and nervously rub my fingers over it. "Cropen Frose!"My step brother squeezes my shoulder and lightly pushes me forward.

* * *

**District 12:**

**Jabber "Jab" Law**

"Wake up you pest." The Peacekeeper kicks my ribs and my eyes snap open. The concrete floor remains cold even though I know it's summer but being kept underground does make things much colder. The familiar dripping sound echoes against the stained concrete rhythmically. It's maddening.

"Princess, move." I grunt and give him the finger. I see his feet come into view just in time to roll away. "Well, now you decide to move. Maybe this year I'll be relieved of you."

I stand up slowly only to have the inevitable come anyway. My head clouds and the head ache splits my temples. I clench my fingers until it passes and then look up at the Peacekeeper. After almost 4 years of captivity I still don't know his name, not that I'm dying to find out.

_Ha, dying. _

I laugh to myself and he ignores me, like usual. In the bathroom, also concrete, I finally face him. He throws me my usual black jeans and white shirt for reapings. "So do you plan on watching me? I didn't know you were like that…"

When I return to the main room he is already standing by the door impatiently. "Kid, do you really want to be late for you only day of sunshine all year? Let's move, I have plans later." The handcuffs are pinched onto my wrists and he opens the heavy steel door. In the hallway the florescent lights glare against the now white marble. I feel my arms tighten in response to the lights and soon my whole body is ridged with pain. Not only does my headache erupt but my stomach twists into harsh knots. The thought of dying comes to mind but I know I won't be that lucky. My vision whites out and I feel my body hit the floor.

**Belle Rose**

_God, i'm so nervous._

Being close to so many people at a time is genuinely agonizing. I push my way farther through the crowd and try to get a better view of the stage. The coal dust has been swept from the cobblestones for the first time all year and once again the camera crews pack as much as us.

Last year's games were a huge disappointment for us, our two tributes both died in the bloodbath. This year we better have actual winners. Maybe then my dad will come home from work and spend time with Will and I. A little extra food will loosen the stress at least a little bit right?

We are called to gather and the camera crews lazily turn too. Most Capitol people aren't interested in our district but then again, neither are we.

In the crowd I see the group of girls I used to hang out with before my mother died. They look my way and I think one gives a nod of encouragement but I turn away to quick to really take it in. The girl is about to be called and I want to see who will be the unlucky one this year.

"Belle Rose!" Everyone looks at me in the 15 year old section standing by myself. I hesitate before stepping forward. They seriously can't mean me, right? I shake hands with the Mellarks and sit beside them on stage look out at miserable faces.

The escort reaches into the boys names and pulls out one single slip of paper. "Umm… is this- is this allowed?" She frantically looks around for some sort of support, or even somebody to say no, but gets nobody. "Well then, we'll have Jabber Law…"

The crowd and crews turn toward the far corner of the square. The mysterious lawbreaker stands handcuffed. He must be 18… even though he looks over 20. His uncut dark hair hangs over his pale face. The only color added to his cheeks is the coarse stubble. His handcuffs are released by the stunned Peacekeeper beside him and slowly he rubs his wrists. When he reaches the stage he takes my hand and firmly shakes it, I don't like it one bit.

* * *

**OOO District 10 is kinda like the anti-career district I think it's an interesting twist. **

**Oh my god, watching TV and somebody's name was Marcella… ironic…**

**And D12 whats wrong with Jabber? **


	11. Train Ride

**I was on vacation for a while and I told myself I would write but I didn't haha. I was in the mountains and so I was CONSTANTLY doing stuff. Have you ever biked down a mountain? I have, its scary but awesome. **

**I'm in the car for another 6 hours so I plan on writing a bit to make up for the past few days but I can't post these until I get internet which won't be until I get home :P **

**I hope you're all enjoying your summer like I am**

* * *

**Pictrix North – District 1 **

Finally the Peacekeeper releases my elbow when the train doors close. I adjust my dress again and reposition my feet in my large black heels. Out of the corner of my eye I see a piece of my blonde hair and it takes me almost a minute to finally tuck it behind my ear.

_God I must look _awful_ right now. _

Being ushered and run around town for two hours is no way to treat a tribute. I should have been able to graceful walk through town for everybody to see; instead I was shoved and forced to run- before the games! Heels are _not _meant for running, that's a true fact.

I make my way down the hall to the room I'll be using for the short ride to the Capitol. I step inside the entirely pink room and find the mirror closest. The bodice of my strapless dress is crooked and some of my eye shadow was becoming dewy and shiny.

_I look horrid, and this light is even dimmer than our in the dining hall. I'll look even worse out there. _

I reach into the small pocket on the inside of my dress and find my small compact mirror my father got me from the capitol. I spread the makeup across my nose to eliminate the shine and under my eyes so I don't look like the living dead. I can really do a lot with only a compact mirror because when I step out of my room I look hot.

At the table I sit next to my partner Radiance. He hasn't attempted to speak to me once since the ceremony, even when we just sat in the Justice Hall for 2 hours. They simply wanted to burn as much time as possible before we would be loaded onto the train.

Across the table our mentors grin and nod their heads in our direction. Good, they should like me; I've only been forced to train my whole life. They are classic careers just like Radiance and I: beautiful, athletic and charming.

"So what can you do? Impress me," the thin, blonde haired woman says smoothly.

I look to Radiance but he seems bored and uninterested in the situation. It's my turn to impress my mentors I'm not going to let it pass. "I'm one of the best runners around- swimmer too – and I've trained specifically in knives for years." I raise my chin a fraction of an inch to make him understand I know exactly what I'm doing.

"Well aren't you just the best tribute I've ever seen," the man says mockingly. I feel myself grimace in detest. "But let's just leave things up to your looks, you have a horrible personality, nobody likes a show off."

"In that case," I snap, "I'll be in my room getting my face ready for the cameras. Try not to miss me too much." As I stand up my table bangs to the ground and the frantic Avox's rush to pick it up. I brush past them and make my way down the hall without looking back.

* * *

**Kale Landish – District 6 **

I can't remember the last time I had a four course meal – actually I don't think I ever have. In district 6 there isn't much as food goes. I clean every one of my plates and the servers just replace my empty plates with more food! When I've finished everything I can bear I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. Everyone around the table eats silently and I focus on the sharp noises coming from the silverware – real silver too! – to keep from thinking about home.

I open my eyes and look down at my lap surprised to find myself twisting my wedding ring out of habit. My stomach turns uncomfortably and I'm suddenly filled of images of home. _So much for not thinking about them. _

Next to me my partner looks at me from the corner of her eye. She's 15 which seems so young to me after having my own daughter at 17. She's lean, even for living in the district with deep blue eyes that pop out against her tanned skin.

_If Karyl ever volunteered I don't know what I would do, _I find myself thinking. How are this girl's parents handling their daughter giving up her life, especially for revenge? _Marzipan, that was her name._ Her cousin last year made it relatively far for our district. Their idea of a large alliance seemed to work, of course until district 11 started fighting each other, maybe that's what we need…

"Kale?" Looking up I see our mentor Diz is addressing me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Diz, I was just thinking…" I stop turning my wedding ring and look around the table. Diz and I knew each other from back in the district so I feel comfortable talking to her even under the circumstances.

"Well, we were just discussing a possible strategy for you two. Any ideas?" Diz smiles warmly and I can tell she's being genuine.

"Can't we just run in there and – I don't know – kill whoever? If we make a plan we'll get confused, right?" Lundi looks slightly impatient and I can see her eyebrows pulled slightly together with fragile anger.

Diz looks a little baffled but just nods and turns to me, prompting me to answer too. "Well, I was just thinking of getting a big...er alliances together. That way we have each other's backs."

Lundi turns to face me head on and I see the family resemblance now that she's angrier. However, I can see something else under her pursed lips and narrowed eyes- anguish. "You mean like last year? I'm sorry but the only reason I'm here right now is because that didn't work." She turns back to Diz and straightens up to recompose herself. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lorraine but I'm in this alone."

Lundi throws her napkin on her table and heads off down the hall. When we hear her door slide shut Diz slumps forward into a large sigh. "She is too much like her cousin." The escort, Prail, laughs weakly and gently rubs Diz's back.

"Poor dear, I hope this year turns out better for her family… So Kale, what about your family? I saw you with a young child today, is she yours?"

"Yea," I say finally back in a conversations I can feel comfortable with. "Her name is Karyl, she's 9 months." Just the thought of Karyl stretches my face into a grin as big as when I first held her for the first time. "The joy of having a beautiful daughter never wears off. I promised my wife I would be back before Karyl turns one and I plan to keep that promise."

Diz and Prail look at me sympathetically and Prail even wipes a thin tear. "We'll get you back deary, we'll try our darndest," Prail says with sudden motivation and I can't help but believe her.

* * *

**Demitri Getlyn – District 4 **

The TV announcers commentate as the first tributes are chosen from district 1: Classic, pretty and strong people, nothing special. District 2 is the same.

"You see them?" My dad announces to CeCe and I, "Those are your new best friends. Know their weaknesses, know their strengths and most importantly: know how to get their trust. Once you have that you can kill them." My father crosses his arms and nods satisfied with himself.

CeCe nods weakly looking close to tears, again. God she's getting annoying. District 6 lights up and I see the girl tribute volunteer. _Wow, guts from 6? Who knew?_ The girl rises confidently to the stage and takes in the shocked crowd.

"Well, what do we have here? The cousin of last years tribute Marzipan Grate! What an interesting volunteer!" Commentator One cheers. They sure love the drama of it all. I hope that drama doesn't help that district 6 girl…

"I bet she's out for revenge, after all look at the anger on her face!" Commentator Two says encouraging the drama further.

"Oh your right! Watch out district 1!"

The commentators would do anything for a new piece of drama to talk about days. They take the tiniest look and draw it out as far as they can. I wonder what they'll think of my whimpering partner.

"Dem, watch the TV, this is important," my father barks again and I slump into watching the show.

Some of the other tributes look kind of tough but most of them I'm sure I could take out in seconds. The commentators explode again when the district 11 girl is picked and they bicker about whether or not the two cousins of dead tributes will partner up. None of it interests me because I've already seen my real competition: my "best friends".

* * *

**Luna Night – 89****th**** Hunger Games Victor **

Aric pants the couch beside him and without hesitation I curl up next to him. His arms wrap warmly around me and he kisses the top of my head casually. I can't really say when Aric and I officially started dating because we've been a team for a year now and we were romantic even before we announced our relationship to Panem, but I can say that the past year with Aric has been great. Sitting next to a boy used to be terrifying but now it seems like second nature- at least when it's Aric.

"Tonight really wasn't that bad…" he starts but I can tell he's just trying to make me feel better.

"Aric it was bad, it really was." I bury my face in his thick shirt and close my eyes. "That Clare girl just looked so sad, like she'd already given up and that was before she threw up from eating too fast. Don't even get me started on Hunter…"

"Yea, Hunter," Aric whispers and he combs his fingers through my hair. A year ago I had my hair grown almost completely down my back and now it sits just above my shoulders; a year really does change thing.

"I wish this wasn't so hard Aric… They need help, how are we supposed to give that to them? _We_ need help."

"Luna, calm down. We'll do everything we can. Hunter seems like he's in good shape, pretty smart I guess- if he wasn't so full of himself."

I look up and Aric stops combing my hair to look at me. "And Clare?"

He gives a sigh and looks at the TV as it replays reapings from earlier. "She's small and thin but I think she has more to offer than we can see right now. Actually, I can see her doing better than Hunter."

"Really?" I straighten up and Aric's arms loosen a bit around me. "How so?"

"She's smart, even if she doesn't know it yet. She's lived on her own for quite a while now, she's independent, and she can take care of herself." He pauses and laughs in his normal light way.

"What?" Aric just shakes his head and laughs louder. "Aric come on you have to tell me! This isn't fair!"

"I don't have to tell you anything," he says with a goofy grin on his face. I pick up the pillow nearest to me and hit him in the face with it which only makes him laugh harder. As I wind up again he grabs the pillow and hits me on the side of the face sending me falling onto my back on the couch. As I try to recover from the pillow to my face Aric braces his elbows on either side of my face and kisses me. Now _that_ is going to take longer to recover from.

Still hovering over me Aric whispers into my ear, "I was just thinking how she reminds me of you." This time I turn my head to kiss him and I feel his body press down on mine as he lies down too. My hands run through his thick hair and his fingers brush lightly against my chin then move to cradle my face. Our lips crush more frantically than usual and I pull him closer wanting to destroy any space between us.

Then, from the hallway I hear footsteps. _It must be an Avox, they'll leave. _I feel Aric hesitate for a moment and then stop to look up. He peaks over the side of the couch and look and see my knees on either side of his hips. _I wonder when that happened… _

Hunter comes around from the dining room – the opposite direction that Aric was looking – giving us no time to rearrange. When Aric looks back and sees Hunter I watch as his face turns bright pink and I'm sure mine looks the same.

"Umm… hi… Hunter… We were just…" Aric stumbles over his words and straightens up to a sitting position so I pull my knees to my chest.

"We were just about to watch the replays…" I try with a weak smile. Hunter gawks unconvinced. "Want to… join us?" I look at Aric who seems suddenly fully interested in the stitching on the couch.

"Sure, might as well know my competition," Hunter finally says and moves to the armchair across from us.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some paper to write down some of this… uhh… stuff." Aric leaves without looking back; still embarrassed. Hunter turns up the volume on the TV and looks attentively at the screen. I lean my head back on the couch and wonder whether it's harder keeping Hunter alive or resisting the urge to kill him myself.

It takes me a while to realize I haven't seen the others since this morning.

* * *

**So I'm already half way done - if not more - with the next chapter so expect it soon :) maybe even later tonight! **

**Start thinking about sponsoring and I'll have those details up after the training chapters.**


	12. Chariot Ride

**Hey, sorry it's been a while this summer is pretty busy for me. I hope you like this next chapter :)**

* * *

**Jordan Kylar – District 10 **

The horses attached to the chariots are so well trained they hardly seem real. My districts main occupation is mostly ranching so most families are given at least one horse; I'm extremely familiar with them. These horses though can't be from 10. They stand at full attention without so much as a twitch and they are too perfectly manicured.

I cautiously step off the metal chariot and reach out my hand. The horse doesn't move even as I inch closer and closer. When my fingers brush the coarse fur the muscle underneath doesn't do as much as give in. I move to the front of the horse and slowly slide my finger into the back of its mouth and it doesn't even shy away slightly. Everything about this animal is too stoic, too statuesque. _These are mutts…_

How many capitol people have actually seen a real horse? I had never thought of a life without a horse; after all my family owns three. Well, we used to own three, we had to sell one because the drought was so bad this year. My mothers horse Daisy, had been in my family for years but she was getting old so it was time for her to be sold. I'm almost positive they took her to another district to be slaughtered for meat.

Back at the chariot Madeline sits hopelessly in her gaudy outfit. Tall embroidered boots, short denim shorts and a plaid shirt topped of course, with a ranch hat. In school they taught us the crude name for our profession: Cowboy. That doesn't even make sense to me, most of us don't even herd cattle and we ride horses. Not to mention, Madeline is obviously not a boy, far from it.

Madeline looks good. Her body is slender and the make-up covers the scars on her face. Her wavy hair is back in a loose braid and they wove in long pieces of fake hay that stands out against her dark hair. Her eyes have been rounded with eyeliner and I can almost see the faintest pink color across her cheek, as if she had just finished blushing.

"Can I help you?" She says looking up at me impatiently. Her chin rests in her hand making her words even more monotone.

"Sorry I was just… You think this paint is real?" I motion to the horse beside me and suddenly her interest is peaked a bit. Her hand slips from under her chin and instead hangs loosely from her knee in a casual way. I have to say, she looks better that way.

"Oh course it's real, are you an idiot? Its standing right beside you." She smirks at her own jeer and starts to turn away.

"No-I know that. Just come here a second." She exaggerates a sigh and stands up. I smile glad that she's finally listening. "Hold out your hand." She glares before sticking out a single finger and barely lifting it.

"Yeah?"

"Your whole hand, please. If you don't I'm gonna have to hold it." Now is my time to smirk as she quickly outstretches her whole hand in a small panic. "Touch the flank – seriously don't give me that look."

She does as I say and her thin eyebrows pull together slightly, but just enough so I know she gets it. Instead she pretends she doesn't. "So what, it's just a normal paint, it's just trained well. Just because your horses are wild doesn't mean everybody else's are."

Madeline turns away without a second glance in my direction and I wait until the other chariots move before I join her. On the chariot we act as if we are alone but I assume she's had a lot of practice with that.

_It's going to take a lot of work to get her to trust me._

* * *

**Traxxton "Trax" Arrwood – District 2**

_Friendly, think friendly thoughts. Make them like you. _

The District 1 chariot is the closest so I decide to go there first. Zroya follows behind sullenly and a but on my winning smile. The girl is the first to turn. _Perfect. _

"Hey guys. How you doing?" The grins and I see her teeth are actually pearly. The make-up artists must have painted them that way. That must be their theme this year because I can see pearl highlights woven in her already pale blonde hair.

"I'm great," She responds lightly in a well-trained voice. "I'm Pictrix." She holds out her hand and I touch my lips lightly to her knuckle. It's a common greeting in District 1, my mentor made sure to inform me.

When I straighten up I lightly touch Zroya on her back to motion her forwards. She stiffens slightly but keeps her face just as stony. "This is Zroya and I'm Traxxton. My friends call me Trax though."

"Trax," she says stopping to flash a charming smile, "This is Radiance." She shields her mouth from Radiance in a mock whispering motion, "He doesn't talk much, don't be offended." She giggles and Radiance just shrugs and looks at the entrance toward the city.

"District 4 is coming," Zroya announces in a raspy caw.

A tall blonde boy walks up with a radiant smile on his face. A small defeated looking girl follows behind like an abandoned puppy. "Hey, great day for a parade right?" He laughs at his own joke and we all join in. I doubt anybody actually thought he was funny. I do enjoy the feeling as all the other tributes glance our way and look away looking more nauseous than before.

I scan our competition trying to figure out who will be the hardest to kill. The boy standing by one of the chariot horses catches my attention. "Hey, look at that guy over there. He's in pretty good shape and he's a volunteer." Even the twelve year old in pig tails looks towards 10. He's talking to his partner with his hat held in one hand casually but we can all see the lean muscle under his shirt. When she stands up and walks over he turns and we see his face. Tan, thick jaw, straight nose, and overall pretty good looking.

"Are you suggesting he join us?" Zroya sounds close to disgusted but I have Pictrix interested.

"He just might work Trax. We could always get rid of him later if we want." Everybody but Zroya nods in agreement. Her thick lips purse in annoyance and she glares down all of us with her unnaturally red eyes.

"Fine, but if we want him gone I'm doing it, plus I'll do it my way because you idiots are the ones to drag around dead meat. Literally, he won't last long- not with me around."

* * *

**Acacia "Ace" March – District 7**

With the exception of the wonderful careers everybody has stayed in their chariots. Only a few mentors come and go and ours simply said "Smile. Wave. Look passable." and left. Obviously he doesn't have much faith in us. That's fine by me I just want 9 girl dead. District 9 needs punishment for killing my sister 3 years ago.

I casually look behind me and see the small girl uncomfortably standing beside her partner. I can see his desperate attempts to make her talk but even his charming looks can't help her. He lightly pats her on the back and turns to the chariot behind them. Even from two chariots ahead I can hear his booming voice and bubbly laugh.

The two boys seem to click but the girl from 10 looks bored and 9 is too shy to even turn around. The two boys laugh and agree about something. They call to the District 11 chariot. The girl follows quickly and her partner strides up casually. I watch as the girl politely listens and even smiles a bit. Her black hair is tied back with a vine and white grapes hang from her earrings to match her white dress. Her darkly tanned skin pops against the off white while it just makes her partner look a little ill paired with his olive skin.

It might be harder to get to 9 if her partner keeps making friends – or worse – allies. Last year an abnormally large alliance formed between members of 6, 9, 10 and 11 I hope it's not a new trend. If another alliance forms there is no way I'll be able to get at her without serious risk.

I need her to be my ally first.

_Fabulous, I have to be friendly._

* * *

**Lena Smith – District 8 **

Looking around at all the teenagers I can't help missing Gaven. I miss him more than I miss my own father. Dad never stayed around much after my mom died anyway, Gaven stayed though. Gaven never married another woman to forget my mom. Gaven never gave up on me. Not like him.

Times like this – when I'm stressed or angry- is when I really need him. His carefree nature could calm me down in minutes and then I would feel normal again.

I hadn't realized how much I relied on him until now. I close my eyes and try to think of anything that Gaven would tell me to calm down. He just used to laugh and tease me, but somehow that made it ok. I hope I don't forget his smile, or the sound of his voice.

_Will I forget when I'm dead?_

The thought catches me off guard. Dead? No, I won't die. I refuse to die. I won't. I will see Gaven again, just like he said in the Justice Building. The chariots start to move and I hear the crowd start to roar. District 1 disappears into the street and I see the thunderstorm blowing full force. My outfit is white… I hope Gaven has the decency to look away.

* * *

**Belle Rose – District 12**

For once I'm grateful that our district will forever be dressed in black on chariot day. White seems to be the color of choice this year and I hope the stylists feel like idiots. White in the rain? Most of the tributes weren't wearing white underwear either and the pouring rain revealed _all. _I really mean that too, I was in the back, I could see everybody – too well actually.

I step down from the chariot and the girl from One lets out a frantic shriek. Her makeup is pouring down from her eyelids and her white dress hangs unattractively against her body. Most of the other tributes try to ignore her but I just look right at her and roll my eyes.

_She's so shallow, I bet she doesn't even know…_

Jabber takes longer stepping down and when he does its stiff and uncomfortable to watch. Sometimes I swear he moves like an old man. I look closer and see he's biting down on his lip so hard he's starting to draw blood.

"Hey, are you okay?" I touch his elbow lightly and see him look at me in surprise. It takes me only a second to recover. I'm not supposed to be nice to him. I'm not supposed to be nice to anybody, especially here. Jabber will probably die soon anyway and there is no point in getting to know somebody If they're going to die, it'll just break your heart.

"Actually, I don't really care. I'll see you at dinner, if you even make it until then." Jabber sadly nods, which is _not_ what I was expecting.

"Yea, we'll see if I make it until dinner…" Then he turns and leaves me without another word. I watch as his firm shoulders weave silently through the crowded room.

_Boys are so confusing,_ I think as I follow at a far distance. I take my time trying to go through the crowd untouched but somehow I keep getting stepped on. _I wish I wasn't so damn short. Just one more disadvantage in these games. How much worse can it get? Short, weak, antisocial and unathleti; the odds are definitely not in my favor._

* * *

**Review Please!**


	13. Training Day 1

**It's been a while sorry :/ I've had a very busy summer: nanny-ing, getting a job, the boyfriend :P **

**Can you believe it? Last year I was getting my drivers permit while writing the 89****th**** Hunger Games and now I have a car and just got a job! Not to mention a boyfriend. That's more work than a job, I'll tell you that. Luckily (kind of) he leaves for college in 3 weeks so after that I'll be at home a lot more typing away!**

* * *

**Lorelie Langston – District 5**

The dining room is already full by the time I get there, even Zavier is eating. I'm still unsure of him, is having a shy partner good or bad? I'm so lost; I don't know what I'm going to do to live. It's the first day of training; the first time I'll see the people willing to kill me. Maybe I'll learn something useful enough to save me from too embarrassing of an end.

I take my place next to my partner and watch as plates suddenly appear in front of me. Perfectly fluffy eggs lay drizzled with an iridescent, green sauce. Bacon cut thinner than my finger nails and richly seasoned with spices completely unknown to me. Fruit arranged one by one to show off their perfect skin and shiny finish. Everything looks designer quality.

Still, I feel nauseous.

As everyone chats around me I take tiny sips of my orange juice and glance at the clock. It's almost 8:30, our time to start training. I know I need to eat something; it's going to be a long day, so I grab a plain muffin from the center of the table and force myself to swallow. My stomach grinds against itself in protest and I regret eating instantly.

In a few minutes our mentors push us out the door towards the elevator to the basement. Silently, in the small room, I tuck my short blonde hair behind my ear. Zavier doesn't look towards me or even make an attempt to engage me in anyway the whole way down to the gym.

When the doors open in the gym we join the unorganized crowd. They districts that are clumped together are only loosely so and nobody is talking. The woman in charge of the training gives us rules and lists the stations. Half of the room is devoted to basic survival skills and the other half is for killing. I don't want to kill anybody; it's not even an option for me.

As soon as we break I head straight for fire making. Already the station is getting busy but all of the districts present are usually losing ones. Nobody talks to each other; nobody even looks up from their piles of sticks. The girl from 12 immediately reaches for coal, no surprise. I almost laugh but then I see her fire light up effortlessly. Satisfied, she leaves the table and heads for the bow station, leaving behind her partner.

He looks over his shoulder but hardly looks hurt. He turns and focuses again of his fire – no coal. I'm about to turn back to my own when I spot the scar running down the side of his face. It wouldn't have stopped me – everybody has their share of scars – if it wasn't for the shape of it. Running from his ear to his chin the pale pink skin forms a crescent moon shape. For a moment I freeze doe eyed remembering the same shape on Evan. Just above his right hip bone. At night it looks silver.

When I gasp the boy turns is surprise to me. He looks concerned and I feel his gray eyes looking at my face but suddenly my eyes are too watery to see. Frantically I snap my head back to my table and try to dry my eyes.

"Are you okay?" His voice is gravelly, like he is getting over a cold or hasn't used it in a few days. I can feel him still looking at me but I use my shaking fingers to pick up a match. My fingertips won't grip it though and it falls to the table. On the third try – and fail – long pale fingers pick it up and slowly take the matchbox from me. I lift my head only a fraction and see the boy looking down at me, concerned.

He lights the match easily and it catches on my timber. "I got it from a pack of peacekeepers when I was eight. In my district, even stealing rotten wood is punishable. They wouldn't believe me when I said I was just going to use it to carry buckets of water across town." He shook his head slightly and rearranged my fire. "That's what you were wondering right?" He asked and his voice was much clearer now, it had a nice quality actually.

"Uh… yea… it was," I reply just because I can't tell him about Evan. Evan who is sitting back in district 5 probably pacing his room like he usually does when he's stressed. Then again he could be happy I'm gone, not another person to worry about…

"Hmm," is all he says for a moment and scans my face. "I'm used to people staring actually," he laughs softly, "don't worry about it." I pay attention to the way my face must be looking now; I must have been unconsciously looked embarrassed.

"Sorry. Sorry…" My stomach feels nauseous again and I pass it off as embarrassment.

He laughs again, "Seriously, don't apologize. You should have seen the whole districts face when I was chosen – especially the escorts," he adds with more ease. His fingers work halfheartedly on his own fire while mine clutch my stomach; I feel the room start to spin.

"Yea, I bet – I mean - sorry…" I feel like such an idiot but my stomach is too distracting.

"Whoa, you don't look that great… Hey are you-"

The next time I open my eyes I am bent over in half, bracing myself against the table. The pile of vomit rests dangerously close to a pair of dark boots. Around the gym I can feel eyes on me and the silence says everything I need to know. When I look up I see the person attached to the boots.

"I'm Jabber. Jab really," he smiles, offering out his hand to help me up.

"Lorelie."

* * *

**Zroya Marks – District 2 **

I snicker when some pathetic girl from the fire building station throws up all over the floor. She wipes her mouth and some other no-name tribute helps her up.

_Disgusting loser. _

I turn back to the sword station, happy to have a r_eal_ weapon in my hands. I feel the sharpened blade hit the dummy's replica skin and let out a squeal of laughter. Skin splits and leaves a large gash in the pink, meaty material. I can't wait for the blood…

After a few minutes decimating the dummies no longer satisfy me as much. I spot matching swords and immediately pick them up. I had never practiced with two swords at once… I move them through the air to get used to their weight and then suddenly – without me even knowing it – I bring both down on either side of the dummy's neck.

I smile wickedly and feel somebody step up behind me. I swing around with my sword leading away and find its tip resting gently on Traxxton's chin. He smirks and remains still – relaxed. "Practicing are we?" He smirks and doesn't shy from my blade, he should be afraid of me.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm not reading a bedtime story here," I bark in his face finally lowering my sword.

"It just seems odd for somebody of you talent and skill to be working." He smirks, trying to charm me.

"How touching," I sneer. "You must get lots of ladies back in 2." I place the swords back in their holder and turn back to face him. I can see his face spreading into an even larger grin.

"Well, I'm not going to brag or anything but – let's just say the maid needs to change my sheets quite a bit." His arms cross triumphantly across his chest, satisfied.

"Wow, do you really have that much 'special-Traxxton-alone-time'? I really feel bad for your maid then…"

His face turns rough and he glares at me, dropping his entire nice-guy act. "If you seriously think that's what I was getting at then you're either blind, stupid or antisocial. I'm betting on all three personally."

"Think whatever you want, but I would watch you back – just in case."

The lunch bell rings out and Trax and I both paste on smiles before we walk into the dining hall. Everyone – that matters – is sitting together at the table. Traxxton and I silently grab our food and take chairs not at all next to each other. I don't want to be that close to him if I can help it.

* * *

**Cropen "Stelter" Frose – District 11**

Marcy and I walk over to a small cluster of tables and sit down. She doesn't hesitate to dig right into her large plate of fruit. Actually, that looks everything she got…

"So what did you do today?" She asks me in between bites.

I take a smile bite from my sandwich and look of trying to gather my thoughts. "I spent most of my time at the knives today but I think I'll try camouflage after lunch – there are so many choices!" I laugh and Marcy returns a smile. She doesn't really laugh, which is understandable, but at least I got her to smile.

"Hey guys!" Hunter Brown's voice rises over the other tributes voices in the room. He strides up beaming confidently and sets his tray down next to me. I return a smile and he looks over his shoulder to make sure his partner follows. Sure enough the little girl scurries after him and sits as close to him as possible.

Jordan and Madeline walk up next, and seem to be debating something. They pull up chairs and sit next to each other with Madeline next to Marcy. Three districts sitting together is odd, extremely odd…

For a minute everyone stays quiet and only Hunter is looking around at everyone, smiling. Marcy is the first to speak up sounding almost nervous. "So… are we really going to do this?" She looks to me first and then across the table at Hunter. His smile just stretches even more.

"Of course," he looks around at everyone trying to encourage them too. "It'll really shake up the careers. It was a shock that there was a large alliance last year; just wait until they see it happening again. Same districts and everything!"

"Sorry to break it to you Hunter," Madeline says his name mockingly, "but last year was 6, 9, 10 and 11. We don't have 6." For a moment Hunters smile drops from his face and I can see him thinking it over in his head. I look at Madeline and see how different she looks today. She isn't wearing makeup and the scars on her face stand out against the bad lighting. The larges scar on her face descends down the middle of her nose and then suddenly darts off to the side, down her cheek. She sees me staring and narrows her eyes.

"Where is he going…?" Marcy whispers in awe and I look away from Madeline. Hunter has left the table and we all watch as he moves toward one of the tributes sitting alone.

"That's 6, but I don't know where the girl is…" Jordan says scanning the room. Clare silently nibbles on a grape.

Hunter comes back leading the District 6 boy. He pauses before sitting down and grabs a chair from another table. It scratches across the tile and every other tributes head turns to look at us – including the careers.

"Guys, this is Kale, from 6." The table nods and says "hi" and everyone takes their place.

"So… where's your partner Kale?" Jordan asks beside him.

Kale lets out an exhausted smile and shrugs. "She isn't interested at all in any kind of alliance – she won't even work with me!" He laughs again but shakes his head. "Maybe it'll just take her some time."

"Let's hope that's the case," Hunter adds and takes a bite from his steak.

Marcy straightens up, suddenly fully attentive. Her mouth opens as if to ask a question but she hesitates. She swallows. "Your partner…" she takes a long breath, "She was Marzipans cousin?"

Everyone is silent; we all know how Marcy and District 6 are connected. Even Hunter's face gets serious for a minute.

"Uh… yea… that's right," Kale replies weakly, obviously feeling on the spot.

Madeline is the first to break the awkward silence at the table: "Well Kale, consider that your welcome into the group."

* * *

**Please consider submitting a tribute into the 205****th**** Hunger Games, I submitted Lorelie just for fun and have been chatting with the writer – apparently she just started reading the 89****th**** Hunger Games hahaha. **

**R&R!**


	14. Training Day 2

**Clare Reeves – District 9 **

At breakfast I make sure to eat a lot of meat, training is much harder than I thought it was going to be. Sausage, bacon, ham – even steak! Who knew that people had steak for dinner? Even if I die in the arena at least I know what it's like to feel complete.

Across the table our mentors sit almost uncomfortably. Sometimes it's hard to have faith in the newest victors in the competition. At least they're trying though; at least they get along…

As I add more ham to my plate we all hear the loud slapping of feet on carpet. I lean back in my chair in time to see Hunter walking down the hall in his thin pajamas; his hair sticking up in random angles. He rubs his face and tumbles into his chair beside me. He yawns loudly and grabs at the plate in front of him. "Mornin'," he yawns.

I watch Luna roll her eyes and look down at her food; for a moment I want to laugh. "Uh… good morning…" I whisper and, I too, go back to eating. I don't think I had spoken to him once, even though we spent all day together yesterday. I've never spent so much time with somebody so loud.

"Anything interesting happening in training?" Aric questions, catching me off guard. He hasn't said much the past few days; I guess things are still pretty new to them too.

"Yea! Guess what?" Hunter jumps at the chance to talk, even though he still yawns. He looks at Aric and then at Luna until she meets his gaze.

"Yes?" She presses, slightly impatient.

"You're going to be so proud of us," he beams and actually looks over at me, like I helped. "We are getting the alliance from last year together! Well I mean not exactly cause… you know… but the same districts! Isn't that great?"

Luna stares awe struck.

"You…. You did what?" She drops her fork on her plate and focuses completely on Hunter who is beginning to regret his enthusiasm.

"We've made another large alliance. It worked last year-"

"No, Hunter, I didn't work last year! It did anything but work!" Luna, usually calm, is frantic. I see in her face the memories. Now I understand why Lundi Hui doesn't want to relive that either. "Are you even thinking about what you could be doing right now? How many people you are putting in danger? This will just make you the first target for everyone else!"

"Exactly, we'll be a target because you know it almost worked last year."

"Well there is no way their mentors would let that happen again, even if you were right. You won't last the first night!" Luna pushed off from the table and marched off down the hall.

**Luna Night – 89****th**** Hunger Games Victor**

The door slides into place behind me. I wish I could be in the tribute room, like I'm used to, but now I have to stay in the even gaudier mentor room. I stop in the middle of the room as images flash in my head – nightmares really. My fingertips dig into my forehead and do nothing to stop my pounding headache.

"Loon, calm down! You are driving yourself crazy." Zia sits patiently – yet concerned - on the bed, waiting for me. When she sees me looking she pats the bed next to her – an invitation. Still tipsy, I collapse into her expecting arms. She rings out in laughter as we tumble backwards, farther onto the bed.

Her hands press my face to the soft space under her collarbone and she laughs again. "Oh Loon, you're getting gray hair already!" She mocks me but I just burrow deeper into her. "You know… I don't think that Hunter boy is that wrong," she whispers, after a moment, patting my hair.

I don't say anything, because secretly I know she's right. There is no way I would tell Hunter he's right though, that would have worse effects. We lay on my bed together with her patting my hair like my dad used to do. Then again, I'm sure most parents do that.

"Plus, he is _so _cute Luna! So, so, _so,_ cute!" She giggles again and then sighs. "I guess I'm not helping."

"No, you are. You… you're right," I struggle to get the words out; my breathing still comes out too fast. "I just, overreacted I guess…"

Zia jumps up off the bed, throwing her arms in the air triumphantly, sending my head smacking into the mattress. "That's the spirit Loony Goon! Hahaha, don't you like that? I just came up with it." She grins wildly and then runs back to tackle me on the bed. She lands completely on top of my chest and kisses my on the forehead with child-like enthusiasm. Even I can't help but burst out laughing.

"Ok, I guess I'll trust Hunter, but you should know- your cousin is with him."

Zia purses her lips in thought before responding; she giggles again. "Well, if Marcy is going to be with anyone I would prefer it be a cutie like him," she winks.

"Jeez Zia, I can't believe you can go on about one boy for this long," I mockingly roll my eyes at her and she just smiles again before hitting me in the face with my own pillow.

**Cetacea "CeCe" Aquos – District 4 **

As soon as I make it to the gym I go straight for the tridents with Demitri. He picks one up and throws it with natural talent and ease through both of the dummy's legs, severing them completely off. I tighten my pigtails and clear my throat daintily. Demitri turns his head in shock and looks down at me.

"Hey there short stuff," he mocks.

I suck in a breath restraining myself from snapping at him. Snapping would blow my cover and right now I'm supposed to be pathetic – like the others.

"Demitri…" I whisper softly, "I was wondering… I wanted to know- I mean, I would like to ask-"

"CeCe, does it look like I have all day here? Just speak. You do that right, don't you?" Another dummy is knocked over. _He aimed to low, that wouldn't kill anyone. Is he even trying to aim right?_

I force out a nervous laugh and apologize before starting again. "Will you help me with some of the weapon training? I'm not very good and I know I should have practiced back home but sharp objects scare me, even pins, which is weird because I sew a lot. I made my reaping clothes actually – they weren't that great I guess but anyway. My mom taught me when I was-"

"CeCe!" Demitri steps forward and throws down his remaining trident. "I will help you – as long as you don't mumble, or apologize, or thank me – actually just don't talk to me." He stops a moment and almost smiles to himself. He must think he's so funny.

"Uh… yea, I can do that. Sorry I'm so-"

"And you've already broken three of the expectations: mumbling, apologizing and talking. It's gonna be a long day short stuff." He starts walking off with a smile across his face.

_He has the strangest sense of humor. _

**Krish Malik – District 3 **

All morning I hopped from station to station completely bored. None of the weapons kept my interest. At. All. There aren't any stations for any of the fun things. I guess traps are pretty entertaining but there aren't _any_ bombs.

Bombs are one of the few things I know how to do that would be useful in these games. I can run, climb, jump… well actually… that doesn't sound so bad. Maybe I can stand a chance.

The tables are mostly full when I finally sit down. To my left I see the careers menacingly digging through their large piles of food. None of them really look at each other even. On my other side the other groups chatters loudly; the boy from 9 laughs loudly. There are only two chairs left in the room – at the table only a few feet from me.

The last person to sit down is the girl from 6. She collapses into her chair and throws a sickened glance at the careers before scooting her chair closer to her solemn table. For an instant she looks up towards me and her face isn't angry still – like I expected. She purses her lips almost apologetically before looking down at her food.

_Such a strange girl… _

Her deep red hair hangs over her face and it reminds me of Jazz back home. Jazz never really paid much attention to me. I always hoped she was playing hard to get, but I'm not so sure…

I feel so stupid for liking her. She hardly ever talked to me and yet I sacrificed so much for her. A few days ago I volunteered for the Games to impress her. Boy was I stupid. Risking my life for a girl? That's crazy. I'm only 18, why should I give so much up for her?

I guess it wasn't solely for her though; the Games are the biggest thrill around. I need the adrenaline of the ultimate challenge. Life or Death, it doesn't get much riskier than that.

Just as I smile a commotion starts at the career table.

"DEAR GOD CECE!" The blond boy from 4 stands up abruptly. "You are driving me INSANE," he yells grabbing his food tray. "I'm done." He grabs his food tray and circles the room looking for a chair.

The only one open is a few feet away from me – next to the 6 girl.

He doesn't second guess it as he yanks it out and sits down. His tray slaps down on the table sending some of his food flying. "Hey", he says shortly to the girl and takes a bite from his chicken leg.

"Can I help you with something?" She says sarcastically, and a bit shocked. Her blue eyes watch his face expectantly.

After a moment, he sets down the remaining bones from his meal and leans back. "How about you tell me your name?" His voice is suddenly calm and smooth – charismatic.

**Lundi Hui – District 6 **

I scoff lightly and look away. "And why would I ever tell _you_ my name?" I retorts shaking my head as I picks through my food.

"Well, why not?" he leans over the table with unexpected honesty in his question.

I pause and look up at him, directly in the eyes. "Well- you know- because-"

""Because" why?" interrupting my stammering. "It doesn't have anything to do with my district, does it?" Now I see the mocking in his face and she does do. I smirk back agitated.

"In fact it does. You've just proved my point, actually."

His blonde eyebrows rise. "Oh?" he cries falsely concerned, "how so?"

I lean in closer to him and narrow my eyes at him. "You're an arrogant, cruel, meat head. You throw away people as fast as they fall in love with you and you could care less. You love feeling wanted by other people but you'd never have the guts to return the favor. You're manipulative even without meaning to be - maybe that's even worse.

"You're angry and impatient with people and nobody lives up to your standards. You see the worst in everyone,"

I pause but he doesn't respond. "I feel sorry for you. I can only imagine where you picked up such loathing."

When I finish I cross my arms on the table satisfied. For a moment he stares blankly back at me, mouth hanging open, blonde hair whipped softly over his forehead. Then, his lips close and his hands clench. His eyes look somehow softer than before, more exhausted.

"I can say the same about you." He stands slowly and walks away leaving me alone.


End file.
